El porquè de Saga
by Mary Yuet
Summary: ¿Por qué Saga prescinde del uso del casco de su armadura? Es más, ¿para qué sirve?


**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son de Saint Seiya que pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

 **.**

 **.**

El porqué de Saga

.

.

¿Por qué Saga prescinde del uso del casco de su armadura? Es más, ¿para qué sirve?

.

.

El Santuario se encuentra en un gran estado de paz y armonía. Los santos dorados han vuelto a sus funciones al servicio de la diosa Atena y se encuentran realizando misiones, algunas esporádicas por los alrededores y otros más salen por el mundo.

No hay resquemores ni resentimientos entre ellos, todo ha sido perdonado. Saori con su gran calidad humana les ha demostrado con su ejemplo que pueden seguir adelante y no mirar atrás, aunque esto desgraciadamente para uno de los caballeros más poderosos de la élite no es fácil.

No, no es fácil para Saga de Géminis.

Para Saga no era fácil seguir adelante y olvidar todo su pasado. Es decir, todo lo acontecido entre él y su hermano Kanon estaba perdonado, ahora es que comprendían que se querían con toda el alma y como hermanos siempre podrían contar con su apoyo mutuo.

Con Aioros la cosa no era distinta. El arquero lo perdonó de todo corazón y ahora volvían a ser amigos, y junto con Shura trataban de fortalecer su amistad.

Los demás santos dorados también comprendían que la situación estuvo fuera de su alcance, que lo rebasó completamente y que a pesar de su poder no pudo contener la gran tragedia que se cerniría sobre ellos, por tanto, ése tampoco era el problema de su estancamiento personal.

El problema eran los chiquillos de Rodorio.

Sí, así tal cual, esos chiquillos traviesos que conoció en su adolescencia como unos niños revoltosos y que ahora son unos adolescentes mutantes, eran su problema.

¿Acaso nadie podía comprender al pobre caballero de Géminis?

¿Es que simplemente Shion o Atena no podían dejar de instigarlo a que use el casco de la armadura?

Se pasó más de la mitad de batallas luchando sin el bendito casco y gracias a la diosa nunca le sucedió nada y cuando murió no fue por una herida en la cabeza.

Sin embargo ahora al patriarca y a la diosa les había dado por recordarle el uso del casco.

̶"Ponte el casco Saga. Porta la armadura como es debido"̶ imitó la voz de Shion.

̶"Querido Saga no me gustaría que algo te ocurriese por no llevar puesto el casco"̶ era un sacrilegio, pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de imitar a Saori.

Y sólo para darles gusto bajaba la escalinata de los doce templos con el casco puesto, pero en cuanto salía a la periferia del Santuario se quitaba aquél artefacto como si le quemara la cabeza.

Entonces podía ver a esos _perversos escuintles._

̶¡Qué tal señor Saga! ¿Se dirige a la fuente por un poco de agua?—el más osado de los revoltosos se atrevía a decirlo y sin demora emprendía la carrera junto a los otros.

Saga solo apretaba los puños y refunfuñaba por lo bajo, no era posible que él, uno de los caballeros más poderosos de entre los 88 fuera objeto de _bullyng_ y todo por el casco.

Todo comenzó ese caluroso día de verano en el que Saga como cada semana se dirigía hacia Rodorio con el fin de tener un poco de contacto con la gente y que ésta no olvidara que la diosa siempre estaba de su lado.

Sin embargo al salir del Santuario vio a un niño que trataba de sacar agua de una de las fuentes del manantial que estaba en los límites y seguro de que quería refrescarse un poco, acudió en su ayuda con el fin de facilitarle la tarea.

̶ Permíteme, te ayudo ¿quieres un poco de agua?

El niño vio embobado por un par de segundos a la majestuosa figura junto a él y después le respondió:

̶ Eso es lo que quiero, pero usted no debería de tomar la cubeta y ponérsela en la cabeza, por eso es que no he podido tomar ni gota.

̶ ¿Cuál cubeta?

̶ Esa que usa en la cabeza, pero no importa, déjelo así, ya no me sirve porque le hizo un gran hoyo para su carota ̶ y sin esperar la reacción del peli azul emprendió la huida.

Saga quedó anonadado, se quitó el casco y lo miro por todos lados. Ahora que lo veía desde una perspectiva diferente es que podía ver la forma de su casco.

Sin duda parecía una cubeta.

Con un nuevo reconocimiento de horror vio en su casco la clara forma de una cubeta ¿Por qué su casco no podía ser simplemente normal como el de cualquier guerrero?

Tan ensimismado se encontraba, que no contestó a los saludos que la gente de Rodorio le dirigió, sólo reaccionó al oír unas voces molestas de _chiquillos._

̶ Mírenme ¡Soy el poderoso caballero de la cubeta!

Entonces volteó y allí estaba ese niño perverso que antes se mofara de él en la fuente rodeado de otros niños que lo veían divertidos.

Con paso seguro se dirigió a ellos con el casco en sus manos, aparentando que no le afectaba en nada, sin embargo a decir verdad, por dentro se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo inseguro.

̶ Reciban mi mayor técnica ¡la cubeta galáctica!

Saga tenía unas enormes ganas de darles una explosión de galaxias o por lo menos mandarlos a otra dimensión, pero civiles y encima ¡niños tenían que ser!

Los niños al percatarse de su presencia huyeron del lugar y el santo de la tercera casa los vio marchar.

Resignado emprendió su acostumbrada caminata por el pueblo, no se dejaría amilanar por los comentarios de unos niños, que al fin de cuentas eran sólo eso, niños y que poco y nada sabían de la vida, pero una conversación lo dejó petrificado antes de dar un paso más.

̶ ¿Has visto qué guapos son los caballeros de la diosa Atena?

̶ Por supuesto que sí, tendría que estar ciega para no darme cuenta, pero el más guapo es uno de los mayores.

̶ ¿De los mayores? ¿Te refieres al joven Aioros?

̶ No, el otro.

̶ ¡Ah entiendo! El de la cubeta en la cabeza.

Un tic se formó en el hermoso rostro del griego ¿acaso todos lo reconocían por la cubeta?

Más que avergonzado decidió suspender su paseo y regresar a su templo, no quería oír nada más del asunto. Posiblemente se olvidaría de todo y al otro día podría volver como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embrago al otro día no tuvo suerte.

̶ ¡Oye muchacho no te lleves la cubeta de la fuente!

Un anciano le gritó al caballero y al voltear lo vio cerca de la fuente, y junto a él a esos _escuintles hijos del mal._

Entonces fue que en su interior pudo sentir una llama emerger.

Después ocurrió toda la historia que conocemos.

Saga fue poseído, la inseguridad que nació en él a partir de aquél incidente con el casco le mermó las defensas y fue un blanco fácil.

El matar al patriarca y usurpar su lugar le permitió no tener que lidiar y mucho menos encontrarse con la gente de Rodorio y sufrir el _bullyng_ de aquellos _engendros_. Además podría usar otro casco, uno que sí parecía casco y no una cubeta con caritas.

Pero cuando enfrentó a Seiya le pareció ver a esos _engendros_ y si recordamos que estaba poseído, da como resultado en que el pegaso "tuvo que pagar el pato", y claro por eso tampoco usó el casco.

Después murió, o mejor dicho se suicidó, y el bendito casco no le sirvió de nada, sólo le recordó su pena al escurrir agua por una de las caras, ¿acaso la cubeta se abolló?

Por eso cuando Abel lo revivió le dijo "sí" pero con la condición de que no usara casco. Hades ya le llevaba preparada su armadura y Saga le contestó que el casco se lo podía meter por… otro lado porque no le hacía falta.

Sin embargo ahora volvía la vida y la bendita Atena y Shion le recordaban lo del casco.

También esos _engendros_ le recordaban lo del casco.

Aunque esta vez no sería igual. No permitiría que sus comentarios y actitudes lo afectaran, porque él era el poderoso caballero de Géminis.

̶- ¡Cuidado Saga!—fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza y caer al suelo. ̶ Saga ¿estás bien?—El caballero de Géminis se enderezó y vio a su querido hermano junto a él, revestido en una armadura similar, se trataba de la otra armadura de géminis, la que ahora portaría Kanon.

̶Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza ¿Qué fue eso?

̶Es un balón de futbol americano, estaba jugando con Aldebarán quien me lo ha tirado demasiado lejos y no pude atajarlo; pero si te pusieras el casco no te habría hecho tremendo _chipote_ , se pondrá muy morado _._

Saga trató de reprimir una mueca por el comentario, mientras Kanon le estaba examinando la cabeza, no obstante unas risas llamaron la atención de los gemelos.

̶ ¡¿Ya vieron?! Les dije que se multiplicaba y que tenía un gusto enorme por las cubetas en la cabeza.

Ambos gemelos voltearon a verse y después dirigieron su atención a los _revoltosos._

̶ ¿Con que mi casco una cubeta, eh?—Kanon se tronó los nudillos ̶ Verán lo que es tener una cubeta en la cabeza. Vamos Saga, esos _mocosos_ necesitan una lección.

Saga sonrió y con la ayuda de su hermano terminó de levantarse. Después de todo tal vez el casco sí servía de algo, para unir más a dos hermanos.

Además ¡Ya no sería el único con la cubeta en la cabeza!

 **¡Hola!**

 **Para empezar agradezco mucho el que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta locura a la que he llamado fic. De hecho es mi debut –y espero no mi despedida- en el fandom de Saint Seiya al cual desde hace algunos meses ya le traía ganas xD y que por fin he podido concretar uno de mis "deseos" publicando por lo menos este OS de mi querido Saga de Géminis, y como se habrán dado cuenta aún me falta mucho para ser siquiera una pseudo escritora, así que disculpen las faltas que hayan encontrado, pero si me las hacen saber lo agradecería mucho, así como también sus consejos.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y que ojalá me lo permitan saber.**

 **Gracias por leer, que Dios los bendiga ¡Un abrazo fuerte!**


End file.
